Sensation
by XxxAccountNoLongerInUsexxX
Summary: No matter how you look at it, tree climbing is seen as a childish pastime. But for these three children, it is a skill, an unappreciated art. Promoting this art, is a very prideful Hak.


Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona.

* * *

Just a little ways from the castle, Hak and Soo-won guided the young, sparkly-eyed princess along the castle's courtyard, Hak halting right at a towering oak tree. Soo-won and Yona stopped as well once they noticed Hak's disappearance. Yona shyly sidled as close as possible to Soo-won, _just_ touching his robe's sleeve with her robe sleeve. Soo-won sensed the touch, and looked down to see Yona's head turned completely away as if in hiding. He gently smiled, not that Yona could see it.

"Hak, why did you stop?" Soo-won asked, genuinely curious. His eyes were fixed on the back of Hak's head as it tilted to the left and right. Soo-won assumed Hak was pondering something, and if he was, Soo-won would guess it had something to do with that tree.

As if answering Soo-won's afterthought, Hak rested his hands on his sides, and spoke, "Princess, do you want to learn how to climb a tree?"

Yona's embarrassment flushed away once she heard those words. Both fear and excitement jumbled together in her heart as she briskly walked to where Hak was standing. Her fragile hands gripped onto his arm, making Hak flustered and at a loss for words.

"Really!? Hak, you can climb trees _this_ big?" Yona questioned seriously, raising her right arm as far as she could towards the tree to show how big and intimidating she thought it was.

Hak's pride bubbled up, and his grin widened with vigor. "Well, of course! I'm an expert."

Yona's eyes softened in admiration. Hak was truly amazing. He not only was a good fighter and a natural at horse-riding, but he was also an expert tree climber! Yona let go of Hak's arm and pointed at the oak tree in front of them, her eyes still resting on Hak.

A burst of eagerness overcame Yona, the type of burst that makes your body move on its own, and makes any worry of being embarrassed by whatever you do or say vanish in an instant. She started to jump up and down so fast that it made Soo-won and Hak dizzy just from watching, and her left fist clenched tightly and followed her jumping body by swishing at the crisp autumn air. Her lips curved upwards unintentionally, and her eyes squinted shut from the overwhelming body activity she was carrying out.

"Hak, teach me!" Yona pleaded, tugging and pulling on Hak's arm. Hak's lips lifted almost on instinct, finding the young princess's eagerness to be quite humorous.

"I will... But you have to say, 'Oh please, master Hak, teach this sorry excuse of a tree-climber!'" Hak teased. Yona grumbled under her breath, and started hitting Hak's arms repeatedly, not that her hits did any damage.

"Soo-won! Hak's being an idiot!" Yona accused, but Hak didn't care much for being tattled on about his teasing. It was always immediately resolved, and the princess would only grumble for maybe a minute until she forgot about it.

"I'm sure Hak didn't mean it, Yona." Soo-won assured, instantly comforting Yona with his soft and almost motherly tone.

"Yeah.." Yona mumbled, her cheeks a light pink.

Hak noticed Yona's shy demeanor, and resorted back to his teasing, "I did mean it. I'll only teach you if you beg." Hak said, permeating a sadistic aura.

Yona was about to yell at Hak again, but Soo-won beat her to it, excluding the yelling. "Please, master Hak, teach Yona and me how to climb a tree."

Hak and Yona were surprised at Soo-won's unexpected scene. He even bowed down to Hak. Finally, Hak caved in and decided to to teach them how to climb a tree.

Wrapping his legs around the tree, Hak started explaining the importance of getting a good hold in the very beginning, or else you'll fall off. Yona listened tentatively, genuinely interested in what Hak was ranting on and on about, while Soo-won watched in complete awe, his hands clasped together. The admiration Soo-won had for Hak was strong, and could not be easily broken. He admired him for his strength; and the way he could easily ride a horse while aiming with his bow and arrow to prepare for the upcoming targets; and also, for his ability to intimidate those older and stronger-looking than him. And now, Soo-won was in the midst of admiring Hak as he simply climbed up one of the largest trees in the castle courtyard.

"Now, if you're lucky, there will be a branch just above your head," Hak mentioned, gripping on the branch overhead, "fortunately, there is."

"Ahh.." Yona and Soo-won awed, their eyes sparkling in unison.

"What now, master Hak?" Soo-won asked, truly believing he still had to call Hak 'master'.

Hak stopped for a moment, mulling over whether he should correct Soo-won for calling him that, but ultimately decided it did no harm. Therefore, he racked his brain for the next step to teach them.

"You either search for another branch, or you force yourself up by keeping your legs in place and climb that way." Hak explained, showing them an example by climbing up the tree by pulling his body upwards with all his might.

"All right! I'll try now." Yona decided, locking her legs around the tree, struggling to reach the first tree branch.

Hak noticed Yona's fingers wiggling in a desperate attempt to grab the branch. Most likely, she wouldn't be able to get up without assistance. He could ask Soo-won to help her, but just the thought of that made Hak sickeningly jealous. Hak realized it was a very small, insignificant thing, but to Yona, it could be monumental. Hak's eyes widened. Monumental? Would it mean anything to her if he did it instead of Soo-won? Curiosity and hope mixed inside his heart. Even if it were just a slim chance he could make a memory in her heart, that chance was worth taking.

Hak swung down the branches, "I'm coming! Just wait." he ordered. Yona waited patiently. Soo-won watched Hak skillfully swing and land on the tree branches below. It's as if he were watching a acrobat flip and spin on a tightrope: the accuracy and timing were immaculate.

Now at the branch above Yona, Hak stopped, slowly crouched down, and grabbed Yona's soft hand, pulling her up. The sensation from Yona's hand sent warmth through Hak's entire body, and once Yona sat down safely, Hak clenched his fist as if to keep that sensation.

The sensation dulled for just a moment, and in that moment, Yona looked at Hak with beautifully warm eyes and an equally warm smile.

"Thank you, Hak." Yona said with the kind tone that she usually only used with Soo-won.

The sensation came back in an instant and multiplied, almost becoming too hot for Hak to handle. He strayed from Yona's soft gaze, but ended up having the willpower to look back at her.

"Yeah..." Hak mumbled, his cheeks reddened.

* * *

A/N: After reading the manga chapters of Yona, Hak, and Soo-won as kids, I was desperate to write something, anything, as long as it were them doing child-like things in their own heart-warming way. I think I fulfilled my desperation, and I hope I satisfied my readers with this cute story. (P.S.: Of course I ship Yona and Hak~!)


End file.
